Mudslide Crush and Mel's Lemonade
by StellBell-Thals
Summary: What happens when Stella's phones goes off during lunch... and her ringtone turns out to be Mudslide Crush? And what about when Stella and Ray start to form a small kind of friendship? It's better then it sounds! Rated T... just because!
1. Chapter 1

**POV Stella**

* * *

It was another day at school and everyone was gathered in the cafateria for lunch. It was actually calm and peacfully for a change. Mo and Scott were holding hands under the table and staring at each other with their normal love dazed eyes, Charlie was flirting with some girls from another table near by, and Olivia and Wen were chatting over ideas for another song and laughing together.

Everything was... calm... _"Where's Beech?"_ I thought when it dawned on me that we hadnt fought all day which was very unusual. I searched the room until I caught sight of Ray's signature blonde, spiked hair. He was just entering the cafateria and everyone went silent. When Ray looked up his eyes meet with mine. I couldn't stop the blush that spread acroos my cheeks so I quickly turned around, hoping he didn't see. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but the cafateria just seemed... quieter...

Until my phone went off, blaring the chorus to Mudslide Crush's song _'And The Crowd Goes'_. With that EVERYONE pointed their attention to out table, wondering which one of our phones that was.

When I pulled my phone out of my pocket to answer it everyones jaws dropped, eyes bugged out, or the gasped in suprise. Probably expecting it to have been Scott's phone, not the leader of Lemonade Mouth, enemy of Ray Beech, Stella Yamada's phone.

* * *

"Hello?" I answer my phone, sound uncertian.

"Stella, Is today when your friends are supposed to come over after school for band practice?" asked the caller which Stella relized to be her mom.

"YES! We always, ALWAYS, have band practice over there on Mondays... and last I checked, TODAY IS MONDAY!" Stella half yelled, half said to her mom.

"Well... can you have it somewhere else?" her mom asked.

"No, we can't 'Have it somewhere else'!" Stella told her mom, obviously angry.

"Stella..." Her mom trailed off in a unpleased tone.

"Whatever." Stella huffed before hanging up.

* * *

Pocketing her phone, and storming towards the cafateria doors. Once she got to the doors of the cafateria, she relized that everyone was still staring at her.

"WHAT, gotta problem?" Stella asked, more of shouted, to everyone and they all turned back to what they were doing before.

"Uh, Stella?" Olivia asked, sounding uncertian and bewildered, "Why is your ringtone... _Mudslide Crush_?"

Stella rolled her eyes before saying "Is that a problem? Can I not like other bands now?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, but its... _Mudslide Crush_!" Mo stepped in, saying _'Mudslide Crush'_ like it was the most disgusting thing ever.

"Yeah, and I happen to like _Mudslide Crush_!" Stella says matter-or-factly before storming out of the cafateria.

Once Stella was farther from the cafateria she sat down, leaning against the wall in a hallway, she pulled out her phone and decided to text her band mates.

* * *

From: Stella,

To: Charlie, Mo, Olivia, Scott, Wen,

Hey, just wanted to say sorry about blowing up... I'm not in the best of moods...

* * *

From: Charlie,

To: Stella,

Obviously... Its a'ight!

* * *

From: Mo,

To: Stella,

Its ok! Dnt 4get... more thn a bnd!

* * *

From: Olivia,

To: Stella,

Its ok we were jst suprised...

* * *

From: Scott,

To: Stella,

Its cool! we're usd 2 u blowing up... Jk!

* * *

From: Wen,

To: Stella,

Its okay

* * *

Stella begun to relax and put in her earbuds, listening to Mudslide Crush's song _'Don't Ya Wish U Were Us_?', oblivous to the person walking towards her until they sat down next to her and took out one of her earbuds and put it in their own ear.

"R-Ray?" Stella said when she looked up.

"Hey." he simply said before offering her an open can of Mel's Lemonade.

"You sure you didn't poison it?" Stella asked, a slight smile spreading across both their faces.

"Here," Rays said befor taking a drink of it himself, and then handing it back to her. "Now you know its not poisoned.

Stella laughed, and then gladly took a drink of the lemonade. They continued sitting there, listening to Mudslide Crush and drinking Mel's Lemonade until the bell sounded, signaling to go to class.

Ray got up first and offered Stella his hand and helped her up. She put up her phone and earbuds as Ray threw away the empty Lemonade can.

"See ya, Yamada." Ray said, smiling at Stella with a real smile, before walking toward his next class.

"Yeah, See ya." Stella said, a bit dazed as to what just happened, before heading off in the oppisite direction.

* * *

**TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Stella**

* * *

After school, The band all decided to go to Dante's since they didn't have anywhere to practice. As they entered the Pizzeria Stella noticed the familiar blonde, spiked hair of Ray Beech.

"Hey, guys, go ahead and order the LM special. I'll... be right back." Stella said before heading towards the table Ray was sitting at by himself.

Sitting across from him Stella said "Hey! Whats up?"

Ray looked up to see who had joined him even though he already knew by the voice, it was Stella Yamada. "Hey, nothing much. What are you doing here?"

"The band and I decided to get a bite since we didn't have anywhere to practice. We were supposed to practice at my house but mom, as usual, forgot cause shes 'Too busy'... as always..." Stella said trailing off, "Anywho! Wanna come join us at out table?"

Ray looked hesitent before asking "Are you sure they'll be okay with it?"

"I don't know, but I don't care! Come on!" Stella said before grabbing Ray's hand and dragging him over to the rest of the gang and making him sit inbetween Scott and herself.

"Hey guys! I invited Ray to come join us cause he was over there by himself, That okay?" Stella askedonce everyone was sitting, but before they could answer she said with a smile "Good!"

"Hey dude! What's been up?" Scott asked Ray, obviously thrilled to be hanging out with his best friend again.

"Absoloutly NOTHING! It's so boring now-a-days... ecspecially when Jules and Patty follow me around CONSTANTLY, talking non-stop about the importance of nail buds and the evil of split ends..." Ray trailed off rolling his eyes. This got a laugh out of all of us.

"Yeah, thats why these are my people!" Scott said gestering to his band mates. "They dont care about that kinda crap."

"Yeah! All we care about is HAVING FUN!" Stella said enthusiasticly.

"And getting over stage fright..." Olivia trailed off.

"And finding a manager." Wen added.

"And figuring out away to tell Baba that Scott and I are dating." Mo stated.

"And my date with Victoria this weekend..." Charlie said as it were obvious.

"Okay, Okay! I get it!" Stella pouted, "You guys suck..."

"And getting your parents to pay more attention... which doesn't mean getting more detention!" Scott said to Stella.

"Yeah, yeah... But I don't think theres any way to do that! Last night my dad asked me AGAIN when I became a vegitarion!" Stella stated glumly.

"He asks that almost every night! You would think it would have sunk in by now! I mean seriously, its been around 6 or 7 months now!" Olivia said sighing.

"Yeah... Well enough of my pitty party! Did your dad ever say anything back, Liv?" Stella asked Olivia, refering to the note Olivia had sent to her dad.

"Yeah! He said that the whole band thing was amazing and that he was super proud of me, he loved and missed me, you know." Olivia explained to them.

"Thats great Liv! Do you know when he gets out?" Mo asked.

"Umm... well I think in a few more years... he hasnt been in prison that long..." Olivia trailed off.

Just when Stella was about to say something one of the workers came over ot their table with their pizza. "The Lemonade Mouth special!" He said setting it down in the middle of the table. Everyone said thier thanks and dug in after Stella turned the platter around so that the quarter without meat was facing her.

Everything was quiet again, like in the cafateria... that is until Stella's phone went off, once again blaring the chorus of 'And The Crowd Goes' by Mudslide Crush.

"What do you want?" Stella said into her phone.

"Umm... well... how much did your guitar cost?" Stella's little brothers asked at the same time.

"YOU BROKE MY GUITAR!" Stella questioned at them throught the phone.

"Umm... welllllllllll..." one of her brothersw trailed off.

"I am going to KILL you! I told you to never, EVER, touch my guitar!" Stella said into the phone while standing up. "You little... Ugh!" She said before hanging up and muttering a few choices words that weren't very pleasent.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go..." Stella told her friends.

"Do you need a ride?" Ray asked, standing up beside her.

"Well, uh..." Stella stuttered.

"Come on." Ray said as Stella smiled up at him. Stella and Ray walked out of the Pizzeria after telling their goodbyes.

* * *

**TBC . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time! I promise I'll be on here and update stories more often! I am so sorry! Please comment and tell me what you think of the new chapter and if you have any ideas or requests for the next chapter don't hesitate on messaging me! Love you all! xoxo!**_

* * *

"What the fuck just happened?" Charlie asked, confused as always.

"I'm not entirely sure..." responded Mo.

The other members of Lemonade Mouth, confused by the odd events, exchange their thoughts on the sudden friendship between former enemies.

"I think their kinda cute!" Olivia commented quietly. All eyes went to her and she shrunk down in her seat.

"You know what, they actually are cute together!" Scott points out while looking out the window at Ray opening his truck door and helping Stella in. "See what I mean." All eyes shifted off of Olivia, to Scott, and then towards the window he was looking out of.

"Awwwwwwwwe!" Mo and Olivia chorused.

"If by cute you mean a twisted messed up evil pairing made in hell... then yeah, totally!" said Wen.

Charlie said "Yeah, like the new Bonnie and Clyde..."

* * *

POV Ray

We soon arrived at Stella's house, She hopped out of my truck and stormed through her house and into her room as I followed right behind her. The sight was horrible, there was a broken lamp, mirror, three smashed guitars and tons of music sheet covering the room. You could almost see Stella turn red with anger and hatred.

"I am going to murder those little pain in the asses!" Stella murmured barely loud enough for me to hear. "Andrew! Timothy! Get in here RIGHT NOW!"

Andrew and Timothy poked their heads inside Stella's room, alarmed and frightened looks on their faces. "Hi sissy..." they chorused.

"You two are so dead." Stella said in a low deadly voice and the twins cringed.

"Stella, its okay, I don't think killing your brothers and going to jail is such a good idea..." Ray said jokingly, placing a hand on Stella's shoulder trying to find a way to calm her down.

"Leave." Stella said sternly to her brothers, they followed her orders and ran off. Stella walked over to her bed and sat looking down at her feet. I followed her example and sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to make her feel better. she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

**Chapter 4 Preview**

* * *

**POV Stella**

* * *

**_***PREVIEW***_**

***** This is just a Preview *****

"Hey Ray? Can you come pick me up? My mom kinda forgot about me again and left..." Stella asked timidly.

"Sure no problem! Be there in a sec." said Ray from the other end of the call.

"Thank you so much Ray! You're a life saver!" Stella thanked him before hanging up. She went to bathroom to check her clothes and hair to make sure she looked okay... She may not be as girly and self-catious as Mo, Olivia, or other girls but she did care about how she looked.

A few minutes later Stella could her the sound of a motorcycle pulling up her drive way and knew who it was. She grab her things and bolted down stairs and out the door.

When she got out there she ran, litterally RAN, right into Ray but before they both fell down Ray grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

Stella immeditly reactted by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent, before saying, "Sorry, I just really needed that."

"I needed it too." He says chuckling.

***** This is just a Preview *****

_*****PREVIEW*****_


End file.
